gorfffandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
The Factions of Waterdeep in the Return of Drak'holla. Zhentarim The Zhentarim, also known as the Black Network, are a criminal organization that has often found itself on the wrong side of history, backing tyrants like Manshoon, Fzoul Chembryl, and the dark god Bane. Nevertheless, the Zhentarim in Waterdeep are split.The Loremaster is a more recent leader of the faction who has become a center of information rivaling the Harpers. Much of the populace still views them as the faction of Zhents who seek to dominate, whereas the main body of the Black Network in Waterdeep is represented by an elf named Davil Starsong, who only has his own self-enrichment in mind. Lords' Alliance The Lords’ Alliance is as much a political coalition as it is a faction for adventurers. It is predominantly made up of nobles along the Sword Coast in cities like Mirabar, Neverwinter, Baldur’s Gate, and Waterdeep. They are strict and utilitarian, and care more for stability than they do justice. Nevertheless, some members of the Alliance have altruistic motives, such as the Open Lord Laeral Silverhand, who kindheartedly seeks to better the lives of her people. Emerald Enclave The Emerald Enclave is an interesting faction to join in Waterdeep, as they advocate for the balance of nature and civilization. In Waterdeep, they are led by a demigod named Jeryth Faulkon. Melannor Fellbranch, the faction representative that the characters will see most often, is the brother of Tally Fellbranch, who runs a shop in Trollskull Alley. Harpers The Harpers are a group of spies that that spread the message of equality and oppose tyrants and all who abuse power. Remelia Haventree of House Ulbrinter is their leader, and she possesses a manse in the North Ward of Waterdeep. Order of the Gauntlet The Order of the Gauntlet is a holy order of knights that follows the teachings of gods of justice like Tyr and Helm. They seek to destroy fiends and undead, as well as monsters and cultists that commit unjust deeds. Other Notable groups Bregan D'aerthe This mercenary band of all-male drow is led by Jarlaxle Baenre, and he sells their services to the highest bidder… unless he commits their blades to one of his own cunning plots. The latter is the case in Waterdeep: Dragon Heist, as Jarlaxle has a secret political motive regarding the half-million gold pieces. Jarlaxle’s goals are selfish, but not exceptionally evil. He only considers drow for membership in the Bregan D’aerthe, regardless of gender in this case, but he might be persuaded to let a non-drow join if the circumstances were right. Force Grey and the Gray Hands Force Grey is a group of heroes loyal to Waterdeep, as is its “feeder organization,” the Gray Hands. Those who wish to join this faction are heroic and patriotic above all other desires. Cult of the Dragon The Cult of the Dragon, also known as Keepers of the Secret Hoard or, as of around 1370 DR, Wearers of Purple,2 was a semi-religious evil organization venerating undead dragons, or dracoliches, founded by Sammaster, a powerful wizard. Sammaster possessed great power, in a manner similar to Elminster and Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun.3 In Sammaster's case however, the additional power brought delusions of godhood and madness, and he came to believe in time that "dead dragons shall rule the world entirely" and began to work toward that goal, fighting the several Chosen of Mystra and even the god Lathander along the way. While Sammaster has died, risen as a lich,4 and fallen again, his cult lived on, and continued to threaten the Western Heartlands. The Cult of the Dragon venerated dragons, evil dragons in particular, and specifically dead evil dragons. They reanimated the gargantuan corpses as powerful and fell dracoliches. The Cult acted as an information network for its draconian "masters", brought gems and riches as offerings, and encouraged evil dragons to become dracoliches. Their belief was that dracoliches were destined to one day rule Faerûn and beyond. They could become inhabited by objects which were created in their image especially with the image of the skull Category:Factions Category:Waterdeep Category:Return of Drak'holla